kingdom_keyblade_mastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ventus
Ventus (ヴェントゥス, Ventusu), commonly referred to as Ven (ヴェン, Ven), was a Keyblade wielder before Sora ever became one, and was apprenticed to both Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus. He is the youngest of the trio composed of Terra, Aqua and himself. His name means "wind" in Latin, similar to how Sora's name is Japanese for "sky". Ventus is introduced as the youngest apprentice of Master Eraqus who trains him alongside his best friends, Terra and Aqua, to become experienced warriors with the Keyblade. When Terra goes on a mission to find Master Xehanort, Ventus follows him, having also become concerned about his fate. As Ventus journeys through various worlds, he learns about his origins as well as his relation with Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas. Ventus' heart was severely damaged by the creation of the pure being of darkness in his heart, Vanitas, who was created by Xehanort releasing the darkness from his heart, and then again when the χ-blade forged from their hearts is destroyed. Both times, Sora's heart reaches out to mend Ventus's heart, and by the end of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ventus' heart has gone to sleep within Sora so that it can recover until it is fully healed and ready to rejoin his body, which lies comatose but safe within the Chamber of Waking. The official Japanese website refers to Ventus as the "Swift Wind Returning to Bonds" (絆巡る疾風, Kizuna Meguru Shippū). "My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" :—Ventus to Vanitas before their final battle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jesse McCartney (English), Kōki Uchiyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Ventus bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas, bearing identical facial features. Further highlighting this resemblance is Ventus's outfit, which is strikingly similar to Roxas's own Twilight Town clothes. He wears a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas's jacket (white on the right side) and Sora's jacket (black on the left side), also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar on Roxas's own jacket. Underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Master Eraqus wears a similar piece of armor, though more blue-green, and more obvious. Ventus's pants are also similar to the pants Roxas wore, though Ven's balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband that is, once again, strikingly similar to Roxas's, but with white edges as opposed to Roxas's black-edged wristband. Like Aqua, he wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His boots are rather odd when compared to Aqua's and Terra's, as they resemble an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue. Ventus's mannerisms are also echoed by Sora and Roxas; in particular, when standing around he often places his hands behind his head, in the same stance that Sora uses. Throughout both the canonical story and the extra-canonical videos of series, Ventus echoes Sora and Roxas in various ways. For example, in the opening video, Ventus is shown falling through a Station of the Dive to the Heart due to the Kingdom Key and Soul Eater shattering the pillar, in a similar way to how Sora and Roxas fall from shattered Stations at the beginning of their games. At the beginning of his episode at the Land of Departure, Ventus falls asleep outside after watching a shooting star, and a little while later, he yawns, and then is startled to find Aqua standing over him, who giggles upon his reaction and teases him affectionately, mirroring how Kairi startled Sora awake. When touching the piece of armor on his shoulder, Ventus becomes fully clad in armor. Ventus's suit of armor shares the coloration of the pieces he normally wears, predominantly sporting shades of green and gold. In this suit, Ventus adds a yellow cape to his outfit that is discolored, almost appearing rusted. The armor on his knee is gold and bears a sharp, upward-pointing hook on the outer side of each one. Ventus's helmet has a notably different design from Aqua and Terra's, appearing more squashed and flat at the top. His helmet also has two prongs on either side of his head which point backwards and angle diagonally upward. Strangely, Ventus's boots are colored completely gold in this outfit, as opposed to the multi-colored ones he normally wears. Ventus's armor is altered. He loses his cape, his boots change to more closely resemble those in his unarmored state, and the coloration changes much more than Terra or Aqua's. Ventus's armor loses the greens entirely, now sporting steel blue, gold, and black armor, with several red lines decorating it. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ventus is the youngest of the three Keyblade warriors. Personality-wise, he has many similarities with Sora; he's sweet, cheerful, curious, and gets excited at anything new or interesting, but he feels disappointed whenever Aqua and Terra refuse to allow him to join them on their missions because they do not want to put him in "harm's way." When he gives them their passes to Disney Town, he grudgingly mentions that Scrooge McDuck told him to "take two grown-ups," but he doesn't seem to dislike his status as the youngest of the three. He also makes new friends easily in different worlds and really cares about his best friends Terra and Aqua, viewing Terra as an older brother. Ventus is very much unable to cope with Terra turning and subsiding to the darkness in his heart. Some of his traits and personality might have passed on to Sora when his heart joined him. Along with his kind personality, he also shows a lot of bravery, especially evident when he battles Vanitas for the final time, where he promises to fight for his friends no matter what, knowing the fact that he would lose his heart as a result. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ventus's Keyblades are primarily balanced in terms of attack and magic power. His versions of common Keyblades are shorter in length compared to Terra and Aqua's. Ventus's Keyblade is also the one used by Sora and Roxas when they are dual wielding. Due to Ventus's heart residing within Sora, Sora can use both his own and Ventus's Keyblades. Roxas can use it because Ventus's heart stayed within him when Sora was turned into a Heartless, but Xion's existence siphoned away Roxas's ability to use Ventus's Keyblade until she is defeated. When Sora and Roxas join together, Sora reawakens his ability to use Ventus's Keyblade in Drive Forms or even outside them. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also *Vanitas *Sora *Roxas *Xion External links * Ventus Wikipedia * Ventus Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * Ventus's name is pronounced "Ven-tus" despite the fact it is rooted in Latin, in which "V" is pronounced as "W". * When the Metamorphosis attacks Ven before he arrives in Deep Space, Ven calls it an Unversed without having been properly told what the creatures he is fighting are called. Only Terra, Aqua, Master Eraqus, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, and Master Jolnir know what the Unversed are by name. Although, he could have read Xehanort's Letter and learned the term from that. * Ventus was originally intended to be left-handed, but the idea was scrapped. However, he is shown holding his Keyblade with his left hand in "The Gathering". Category:Somebodies Category:Males Category:Heroes